Theresa and Alagaësia
by 102Tex102
Summary: Eragon was a mere farm boy and I'm merely a butcher's daughter but what happens when we both become Dragon Riders?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I only own the Eragon DVD but not in the sense that I made it, I claim no rights to it, blah, blah, blah—you get the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Stone**

Waiting in the Spine, a forest, for a farm boy named Eragon, my friend, so we can hunt. As the butcher's daughter I was expected to be able to catch something. I sighed and slung my bow across my chest while I fixed my raven black hair that reached my waist. I had it in a plait so it wouldn't get in the way but it seemed to be more annoying than usual maybe it was because of the area. Something felt wrong as if the atmosphere was shifting around me. I heard a twig crack and immediately gripped my bow arrow at the ready along the string. Eragon stumbled out of the mist then held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he smiled as I lowered my bow and slid the arrow back into my quiver.

"You didn't scare me, it's your stealth that scares me." I replied as we walked cautiously through the forest. I stopped at the sight of a lone doe.

"I'll get it," I rolled my eyes as he raised his ready bow and fired. An explosion of blue flame erupted as the arrow struck a log and the doe scurried off in fear. There lay a blue stone with burnt leaves and ashes under it like a nest. I looked over at his shocked face as we approached the stone. Blowing out the flame I ripped the arrow from the log.

"You got it alright, even the Spine doesn't think you could have gotten it." I hissed as my coping mechanism. "What's father going to say when I come back with nothing but a stone that suddenly appeared in front of us." Eragon held up the egg as if in a trance. I clicked my fingers in his face bringing him back to reality.

"I'll take it, I rarely go home with anything." I nodded in agreement then began to leave.

"I bet you a bowl of stew that this gets us into trouble." I acknowledged as I left the forest and made my way back home in the early morning. What sucked about this walk was the distance back home, Eragon's uncle's farm was the furthest one in the valley. A while away from home which meant earlier morning hunts for me and today I didn't even go home with anything. "He's never taking the shot again," I scowled throwing the burnt arrow across the air until it smack into a tree. I smiled in relief when nothing happened except it fell and I lot it among the bushes. "Hey, Theresa, let's hunt in the Spine. Come on it'll be great easy to get some deer or quails." I announced to the world in Eragon's imitated voice. "Why do I listen to him again?" I asked myself kicking a couple of stones as I exited the Spine and entered the opening of fields close to the village. "Because you've liked him since you were eight that's why." I groaned leaning my back against a tree at the village outskirts looking into the isle of depression. That's all there was here, old people with fairytales of what life was like before the current king, Galbatorix.

"That's a nice catch," my father the butcher, as I mentioned thus, said sarcastically as I entered the shop. I smiled weakly at his joke and left for my room through the back of the shop. I slung my bow against the wall and landed on my bed closing the door, no more than half a metre away, with my foot. I sighed up at my ceiling where I had carved an image of me and Eragon getting married although it was just two stick figures holding hands. I changed out of my hunter pants and into my casual wear of old, worn leather boots and a pale, blue skirt. Then slipped into my loose, white blouse then tightened the blue bodice to match my skirt. I looked at the cracked mirror my mother had given me for my fifth birthday before she died after few weeks after from sickness. My skin wasn't pale white back I wasn't dark either a light tan to brighten my green eyes like crystal clear water with silver fish. I fixed my hair into a looser style and left for the miserable village, of Carvahall, where I had called home for the last, almost, seventeen years. I was sixteen until the approaching new moon then I was seventeen and my father would start looking for a suitable male candidate...joy.

I spotted a friend of mine, Brom, on his stool across the gravel pathway from me. I lifted my skirt and made my way over.

"Back from you hunt?" He asked as I looked at his catch.

"Doesn't count as a hunt if you don't catch anything." I replied leaning against the timber pillar beside him. We watched as the guards dragged to boys from their home for the king's army and saw the crying mother as the father tried to get his sons back without success of course.

"See why you're lucky to be a girl, were you a boy they'd be watching you like a hawk. Waiting until you're old enough to be recruited for the king's army." Brom lectured as I looked back over at him.

"See why you're lucky to be old." I joked and he held up his hands in surrender. After a few more minutes of watching people slump around like sacks of potatoes three guards walked closer. I locked eyes with their leader staring with a high alerted warning screaming through my pupils.

"What's this? A necklace. Now what would a fool like you be doing with such a pair of jewels?" The guard/knight/mean pet of Galbatorix, said dragging his sword across the birds.

"Interesting you should ask," Brom answered as the guard slashed his sword in Brom's direction threatening. I stepped forward to go off at him but Brom held his hand back at me to not start anything I would get into trouble over. "I was walking the other day at Ninor and sitting on a branch, clap of thunder they fell dead at my feet. So I thought, can't leave them there, someone might trip. So I hung them up there out of the way." Brom joked bringing a bit of humour to the confrontation.

"You what I think, I think you're a thief," The guard accused as Brom moaned in defence. "A poacher, I convescate them all in the name of the king." The guard kicked Brom's stool out from under him. Brom pulled out his knife as the guard lifted his sword.

"In most cases I would say slash them but they're not worth your life. They're not worth a night in the cells at their fortress." I consoled as Brom slit the twine and cut down the birds.

"Sorry I didn't pluck them, take care of their little bones, hate to see you choke." I smiled and pat him on the shoulder spotting Eragon staring over. I farewelled Brom and walked with Eragon.

"So what did you do with the stone?" I asked causally as I walked him out of the village.

"It's in the bag. I'll take it home and see what to do with it since your father won't accept it." My father would have accepted it, strange he didn't.

"What did you tell him?" Eragon stopped and faced me at the edge of the village.

"I said that I found it hunting in the Spine." He explained as I rubbed my forehead.

"Well, tell your cousin Roran and uncle Garrow that I send greetings and for crying out loud work on your aim." He embraced me in a friendly hug before walking back towards his farm and me back to the shop where my father would probably lecture me for not going for a knight or someone richer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Leaving Carvahall**

I woke to the sound of scuttling beetles and a sort of weird sound like a cracked growl. The I heard my father's fearful gasp. I swung my door open my bow at the ready only to find my father anxious and covered in sweat on the table.

"Theresa? Go back to bed!" He ordered but as the rebellious teenager I am I held my bow and looked along my arrow checking every shadow in the room.

"What happened?" I hissed lowering my bow.

"Nothing, go back to bed." He added as I spotted a white shimmer at the edge of the village. Blonde hair shaking as air whipped it.

_"Eragon,"_ the whispers from my lips formed as I chased after him in my nightgown. My feet hit the sharp rocks as leaving them bruised puncturing enough of a hole to draw blood. Twigs and sticks ripped at my skirt as I chased after Eragon through the forest. "Eragon!" I called as I entered an open meadow where the early morning sun rays had glazed already. I looked up at a huge bird...that is no bird! I ran at the fastest speed I was capable after him and the...the dragon. The beats dropped him in a heap of hay, he scrambled to get out but bolted to his home once he did.

At the doorway I fell to my knees mostly by the sight as he leaned over his uncle. I had known this man since I met Eragon near the Anora River when we were ten. Not that many years ago but that day he showed me his home and I met his family, Roran and Garrow. I'll never forget what happiness they brought me with their care-free attitude and friendly conversations. But now, the sight of Garrow's body was worse than the sight of my father's exhausted body. I stumbled over and knelt beside Eragon sympathetically laying a hand on his shoulder. Simultaneously we looked up at Brom. Eragon ran at Brom who twisted his arm and stared at his hand.

"You?" He asked as Eragon pulled himself free.

"Get off me!" I looked back from one to the other confused, they seemed to have thought I had vanished.

"Where's your dragon?" My jaw dropped and I shook my head.

"I sent her away." Eragon replied as they argued about Garrow's body.

"A dragon? Are you serious? Eragon, Brom, dragon aren't real!" They ignored me completely as Brom threw a log of burning fire on Garrow's body and left dragging Eragon along with him. I looked around and quickly changed into some of Eragon's clothing chasing after them on foot.

I found them with a dragon amongst a forest Utgard. Brom studying it carefully. The dragon spun around and growled at me in warning. Eragon's eyes met with mine as he leaped over and hugged me. I pushed him off and pointed my arrow at him but his dragon didn't attack...thank God. "You have a lot of explaining to do." I growled equally as aggressive as his dragon had before. At lunch they sat me down and explained everything how the egg had hatched and how he was a Dragon Rider. I was too busy being angry at Eragon to say anything about the dragon. "So, let me get this straight, you're being hunted by the king because you got a dragon egg and could be his doom?" I clarified at Eragon's nod.

"That's one way of putting it," Brom smiled as he ate the last of his bread. I went into a deep thought then gripped my bow and arrows about to walk off. "Where are you going?" Brom asked stopping me in my footsteps.

"Well since I'm not evil enough or strong enough to haul you to the king I think I better get some more practise so I'll be ready for him.." I laughed at the sight of Eragon and Brom's suddenly relieved faces. "My loyalty exceeds death, you have nothing to worry about." I added leaving for a more open area I found a few hours later. I lifted my bow and aimed the arrow at a set of trees across the open patch. As my arrow was freed from the tree a burst of blue fire sent me flying back smacking me against the thicker trees behind me. I rubbed my eyes looking across the world with a blurred vision and ringing in my ears. "In the name of the king strip." I mumbled remembering my father's favourite meat, _"the fat just melts into the meat,"_ he would always say each time he cut it up. I tried to stand but something was broken or sore but then I realised someone was holding me down then everything blacked out.

A dark figure stood amongst flames holding a sword with an evil aura about it. He had dark hair and grey eyes that stared back at me suspiciously. I watched as the flames died revealing a sought of fortress within the mountains most likely the Beor Mountains. He wore fully black leather like a shadow to match his stare.

_"Theresa," _The male voice echoed as the ringing kicked in more and the image swirled around me as if I was spinning.

"Theresa!" My eyes shot open only to meet the gazes of my companions. I lifted my shaking hand as the ringing in my ears cleared. As I tried to sit up Brom kept me down.

"Wh-a-t h-a-pp-e-n-ed?" I asked with a mumble.

"It seems Eragon isn't the only hero to bring back the Time of Dragon Riders." Brom held a black egg in front of my face but my vision was still very bad. "Meet your dragon…well the egg anyway. " I slowly sat up and held the egg in my shaking hands.

"What happens now?" I asked clearly and trying not to freak out.

"It doesn't hatch instantly. An egg only hatches when it feels the presence of its rider, it'll wait forever if it has to." Brom explained as Eragon's dragon and him exchanged looks.

"So...do I just talk to the dragon?" Eragon's dragon huffed at me as if insulted.

"Her name's Saphira, she would rather you call her that than the dragon." Eragon informed me nodding towards Saphira.

"Your dragon will hear your thoughts and eventually you become one. Saphira can hear Eragon's thoughts and your dragon will hear your thoughts." I looked back down at my egg a little more cautiously since now I was like its mother no...I was officially a Dragon Rider.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Some may notice that I have named my dragon like the one from the Elder Scrolls Skyrim, sorry if this upsets you but I have no other name idea and I think it's an awesome dragon name, sorry again for any sort of inconvenience.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Alduin**

Brom started the fire for dinner while I fed and settle the horses for the night with Eragon.

"How are you, you know, with all this?" Eragon asked making me jump in the slightest.

"It's a lot to take in although I did always dream of dragons so maybe I knew it was going to happen all along." I sighed patting the horse before we rejoined Brom by the medium fire. Something shifted in the corner of my eye as I chewed the meat. I turned my head into the dark and watched as the golden eyes stared back at me. "Is that my dragon?" I squeaked as Saphira crept over and examined him, too bad only Eragon could understand what she was saying.

"Beautiful aren't they." Brom admired from his place across from me. I turned myself and met the stare of my dragon. His eyes darted from Saphira back to me as if the world was against him. I slowly reached out my hand for him to see how much of a threat I was. He nipped at my hand and I drew it back cautiously then went again until he nuzzled my palm. Something on my hand burnt and I blacked out again.

I was beginning to get the hang of this whole sudden darkness thing. I woke and met the curious eyes of my dragon. I stared down at my hand and found a symbol burnt into my palm near my thumb. I looked over at Brom packing the horses and raised my hand in question.

"The symbol of a Dragon Rider." He clarified for me as I cracked every bone in my body getting up and climbing onto the horse behind Eragon holding my dragon wrapped in cloth.

"Shouldn't a dragon be enough of a sign that you're a Dragon Rider?" I asked settling into the saddle numbing my butt.

"A good argument but when a dragon dies its Rider will live on, wouldn't you prefer to know that you were once a Rider. It can also be used as a sort of defence, you could show the mark to show the world what you can do whether it be bad or good." _But I'm not going to be bad, _I thought to myself as we rode in silence. Saphira had left while it was still night and I was having a hard time hiding my little one.

We ride along the rode for hours, my backside goes numb in the saddle and each time we stop my back gets stiffer.

"I hate riding." I tell my little one as he curls up after eating some sliced meat still raw slightly jerkied maybe.

"Don't worry, it should get better once we reach these freedom fighters." Eragon smiles climbing back onto his horse. By mid afternoon Brom slows us down at the sound of screams.

"This way." He orders and we ride off into the forest at our side. If I had a map I could have named every rode and forest but I never got the chance to grab one. We climb off the horses and I hold them while the other two go and have a peep. "Urgals, they used to be the king's enemies. Now they're guard." Brom adds with an annoyed tone. "They're closer to us than I thought. We better stay off the roads." Sudden fear streams into his tone.

"Why can't we take them?" Eragon asks like a little boy.

"Quiet." Brom hisses as Eragon runs over. "You're not ready to take anything yet." He finishes turning away. Eragon grips his shirt and pulls Brom back to face him.

"I have skills. I can fight. My cousin, Roran and I. We've trained." Brom nods. "With swords." Eragon insists a little too desperately.

"Well, then perhaps I've underestimated you." A smile spreads across Brom's face as we continue to ride for a couple more hours or days...they flow together so quickly.

After...let's say a while...we're at a creek where Brom orders Eragon to show him these skills if his.

"You know, this won't be fair to you, old man." Eragon warns stick in hand.

"Humour me." Brom dares as Eragon makes a bad move by simply diving in. Brom knees him and whacks the stick on Eragon's back. "Oh, dear. Well, I see the effect of your training." Brom jokes as Eragon gets up and tries again. Eragon makes more strikes some better than others and Brom either compliments him and toys with hi a little more. "Don't get over confident." I laugh when Eragon falls. He holds Eragon to the water pointing the stick at him. "It won't your cousin we're fighting. And it won't be wooden staves either."

"Don't worry," I smile at Eragon taking a sip of water. He smiles back and nods. "You humoured me." He splashes me as we get ready to move on again. I climb onto my horse but can't find Alduin. "Eragon? Brom?" They turn but its Brom who instantly recognizes my fear.

"Eragon, tell Saphira to look out for a black dragon." Eragon does the freaky telepathy as Brom and I search the grass but I turn in time to hear the roar. It sends a shiver down my spine as my dragon splashes into the water. He's huge! About the size of Saphira only bigger and more muscular.

_"You know how long I've waited for you Theresa?" _He complains sticking his head in my face until I give him a pat.

"Brom...this whole mind talk is scaring me." Brom circles my dragon.

_"Who is this old man?"_ He asks backing up ready to attack.

_"Relax, this is Brom and the other one is Eragon, you'll never attack these two." _I think and he lets Brom continue the inspection.

"Very fine dragon. Give him, maybe a week, and he'll be strong enough to ride."

_"Hope you're not heavy Theresa." _He says...I don't my own dragon's name...how sad? _"My name is Alduin, Theresa." _This was going to get annoying I could tell already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**First Flight**

Alduin and I telepathically talk to each other all the time. We know what the other is doing and give advice or tell stories. Sometimes I'll slide my horse over to Eragon's and scare him so he falls off.

"Theresa!" He complains climbing back on half asleep.

"It's irresistible! I'm sorry." I partly lie as we continue on through the cold, hot, wet, dry- let's just say the weather is strange. We reach the river plain of Daret where Brom separated us. I was to stay with the horses while Eragon got bread and Brom did whatever he came here to do. From this distance I could just seem him wander off with a man in furs.

_"Something feels wrong here." _Alduin warns and I agree although I thought there was something wrong everywhere we went simply because I hadn't been there.

_"Keep an eye out. Who knows what these people do."_ I reply taking a bite of my apple then spreading it amongst the horses.

_"Do I get a treat?" _Alduin asks as I spot Eragon disappearing into a hut...bet he's trying to get some.

_"Maybe later."_ I lie and he detects it easily though. People begin to disappear into their huts and seem to be in a hurry. I take the horses in the best hiding spot I could find then watch and wait...Urgals... Brom leaves out the door and notices them too. I tie the horses up and run over with my bow in hand. I take out one from afar while Brom searches for Eragon.

"The fortune teller, she-" Eragon stutters.

"Did she tell you about him?" Brom hisses reclaiming his sword.

"She told me my fortune." Eragon clarifies as Brom sights me and they make their way over cautiously.

"Fortune is for the living." I hear Brom growl as they begin to trot. I aim my bow and take out the leader beginning to get close. The Urgal falls only for two more to take his place.

"Come on!" I hiss through a whisper as the real fighting begins. The Urgals pick up speed and Brom stays to fight them off. I hear Saphira roar as Eragon falls. _"Come to me Alduin!" _I call running over to Eragon and eliminating the Urgal that had his ankle. Time seems to slow first Eragon stands with his bow while Brom runs at us ready to leap onto his horse as he crosses the bridge. The Urgals make it to the bridge just as Eragon yells.

"Brisingr!" Eragon yells as he arrow flames bright blue and explodes on impact hitting the leader Urgal's chest. Shards of wood fly about and Eragon falls on his back. Saphira lands and picks up Eragon.

"Theresa! Get on you dragon and follow!" Brom orders me as Alduin lands and lets out a defensive roar. I climb on and close my eyes.

_"Follow Brom."_ I order wrapping my arms around his neck. His scales coil and release as he takes flight after Brom and Saphira. I heard the wind wisp passed my face and my hair thrashing in it. My skin seems to be lifting itself from my flesh as the air is stronger. I feel the need to open my eye but if I do I'll surely loose them.

_"Open your eyes Theresa," _I can feel my heartbeat in my ears and my blood pulses through my veins as my eyelids let in the air. I scream util my lungs are sore or Alduin is deaf. We're so high up! Above the clouds! Alduin laughed in his mind and it was definitely aimed at me. _"They must have made a mistake making you my Rider."_ He laughed some more while my eyes remained as tight as a bodice. As Alduin went to land I fell and was whipped by branches and twigs before crashing onto the ground and startling Brom's horse.

"Fine flight?" He joked swinging off as Saphira dropped off Eragon.

"You couldn't imagine." I moan helping Brom set up camp while Eragon lay there in the middle. "Was that magic? That Eragon used on the bridge?" I asked at last as we sat around the fire roasting foul.

"Yes. His mind couldn't take it though, he used it too early." Brom nods handing my a leg with a slice of bread.

"Could you teach me? How to use magic?" I wonder aloud making a pig of myself as I eat.

"I could teach you the words and what they mean but you must be able to handle them. Not tonight though. We've had enough magic for tonight." Brom smiles lifting his chin towards Eragon.

"We have haven't we." I smile making my way over to Alduin and curling up beside him.

_"Now I'm your bed?" _He says offended.

_"Yes, so stay still and no snoring."_ I groan falling asleep as soon as my head hits the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I've just noticed that this will be a very short story and I'm sorry about that but if I ever finish my current series I'll grab Elders and begin to read. Promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Not to Lie to One Another**

Eragon wakes hazy and Brom urges him to move and wake slowly. "My head," Eragon complains as I finish tying up my hair. "It feels like I've been kicked by a horse." Brom and I smile at each other as Eragon sits up.

"Close enough Eragon, you used magic." I smile looking down at myself. Brom nodded to tell me not to give anything away. Brom grabbed me some different clothing - not a dress or anything like that - he got me a leather outfit that was more suitable for me than Eragon's rags.

_"You humans wearing clothes,"_ I shake my head at Alduin close by.

"-Well we're going to have to find another way through these hills, but that would be a lot easier if you were riding." Saphira floats up from the cliff and lands between Brom and Eragon. She circles Eragon giving Alduin room to land. The sun reflects off his scales like stars in the night. I grip the saddle and haul myself up before Eragon.

_"Shall we wait and see how your friend goes?"_ Alduin refuses to call Eragon by his name saying that Eragon won't be called that for too long.

_"Let's take it slow, don't forget I'm not used to being..."_ I begin to nag as Alduin approaches the edge of the cliff and we both stare down, _"nope not a good idea, I'm human I'll ride a-"_ Alduin flings us from the cliff and I let out a scream as we go down the face and suddenly pivot as he changes course. He twists through the cliffs and flips in the air. My knuckles are a dangerous white as I hold on for dear life. "Alduin!" I cry as he makes a sudden drop and shoots forward before we hit the trees. What can I say? My stomach bounced all through me, I swallowed myself at least ten times, my heartbeat was in my ears and my hands were like flies to a corpse except my skin to the leather saddle.

I wondered how many Riders had lost grip and fallen from their dragon but that only made things worse. Suddenly I spotted Eragon in flight with Saphira as we passed over a forest. _"Come on Alduin, let's show Eragon and Saphira a trick or two."_

_"And here I was thinking you were scared."_ He dared flying closer to Saphira. Eragon looked over at me then Saphira flew over and under Alduin before taking her path on his right. Alduin shot off then Saphira took off after us but with his head start there was way they could catch us.

Suddenly Eragon and Saphira dropped but it didn't look like a trick a they disappeared into the forest. _"Alduin..."_ Alduin begins to drop. _"No! I won't risk you getting hurt!" _He pulled up and flew back into the air.

_"They're in there fighting Ra'zacs!"_ I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

_"Fine but don't get yourself killed."_ Alduin dropped and flew amongst the trees as one stood over Eragon. Alduin roared and - what could only be the Ra'zac - stared.

Alduin caught the creature in his claws. I was thrown from the saddle and slammed against a tree. I watched with a ring in my ear as Alduin tore the creature to shreds then curled up bedside me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** I haven't read any of the books, everyone calm down. If I ever finish reading A Game of Thrones I'll have a look at the series but after watching the movie I'll find it hard to read.

And I'm Australian - here it's winter - so be patient. I don't like the short length of it so it's really annoying me is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Brom's Little Secret**

"Your irresponsibility-"

_"Don't listen to the old fool, Theresa, he's forgotten the might of our kind compared to yours."_ I rub Alduin's nozzle as Brom continues to lecture.

"-Do you not listen to anything I tell you?" Brom continues.

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission," Eragon says mimicking Brom's words from a few days or weeks ago.

"And you, Theresa? What is your excuse?" I look back at Alduin who moans.

_"Women's intuition?" _Alduin suggested. I smile at him giggling.

"Why should I excuse myself from this? What I did was make a mistake, correct? How can I learn without making any mistakes?" I ask and Brom shakes his head he takes the wooden bowl of yellow mush to the creek and begins to wash his hands. "Do you think what we did was wrong?" I ask Eragon.

"Maybe...I felt like it was the right thing to do..." I nod understanding then Eragon walks over to Brom.

"Do you think what we did was wrong?" I ask Alduin.

_"I told you to do it, we're both to blame for it. Not just you."_ He lectures. I rub his nozzle and watch Eragon grip Brom's hand...palm up. I stare down at my own... Brom's a Dragon Rider...

"Where's your dragon?" I heard Eragon yell to Brom and moved towards them to hear the response.

"Dead." I heard Brom replied and couldn't look straight at him. Alduin and I had only known each other for so little time...but to lose him would be like loosing a brother...like losing Eragon. "She was murdered by another Rider." Brom continues ending my thoughts. "With this sword." As Brom pulls out the blade I notice Saphira and Alduin physically recoil. "Zar'roc."

_"Bad sword, demon blade."_ Alduin hissed placing his nozzle over my shoulder so I could rub it.

"The Rider's name...was Morzan." Brom moved from his horse in the middle of Eragon and I. "Galbatorix won him over." Brom looked between Eragon and I, the sorrow of the memories were visible in his eyes. "While she was trying to protect me, my dragon was killed."

_"We protect our Riders no matter the cost." _Alduin whispered nobly.

"So I...I set out to search for Morzan. And I found him. I took his sword and I drove it through his heart..." Brom dug the blade into the ground. "And as he died so did his dragon. The last, except for the king's." He sighed. "So I hid out in Carvahall with a shame, a rightly reserved." Eragon moves to him. "Because of me, the days of the Dragon Riders were over... But then you came," he looks to me and Alduin, Saphira and Eragon, "you both came."

_"Never thought I'd see the old man in such a state."_ Alduin interrupts the moment.

_"I would be if I lost you."_ I smile back at him.

_"Everyone would be if I was lost."_ Alduin says giving my a light push forward.

"Well. Let's get on with it. We've got to get to the Varden." Brom says and we set off again. Now with the Ra'zac dead the secret would be a clear and common song, the dragons and their Riders had returned.

I climbed onto Alduin's back and held on tight as he levitated swooshing and swishing through the chilling air.

* * *

><p>I watch from Alduin's warm scales as Eragon shuffles around. I creep over to him shaking him. "Eragon." I whisper careful not to wake Brom. Eragon's eyelids flutter his eyes moving rapidly underneath... He's dreaming intensely.<p>

His blue eyes are visible after a few more seconds. He stares up at me with a mission in his eyes. "What are you doing?" I ask as he moves to Saphira.

"I'm going to save Arya." My brow furrows.

"Who's Arya? Eragon you were dreaming, that's all it was. Just a dream." I insist placing a hand on his shoulder. He takes my wrist and turns.

"She's a princess, princess of Ellesméra...Durza has her prisoner at Gil'ead." He sounded possessed and I twisted myself from his grasp. I twisted his arm around his back, Saphira made no move to stop me, perhaps she agreed.

"Eragon, this is stupid. Have you seen the maps Brom has showed us? Gil'ead is in the opposite direction to the mountains. This, Durza, is using her to distract you. Can't you see it...or are you infatuated?" Eragon huffs but then Brom places a hand on my shoulder.

"Let him go." He says and I step back. "How do you know that name?" Brom asks.

"Arya is Durza's prisoner. I'm going to free her." Eragon insisted looking over at me.

"That's out of the question. Gil'ead is in the opposite direction. We can't go back now we're almost there." Brom says repeating what I said seconds ago. "I won't let you do that. It's too much of a risk."

"That egg was sent to me. I'll decide what risk I take. Not you." Eragon replies frantically.

"Eragon this is more than just us."

"If I don't she'll be killed." Eragon argues.

"Yes, and it's a sacrifice she's happy to make."

"I won't let her die."

"If she dies, she'll join the countless others who died waiting for you. As the Varden now, wait for you." Brom says maybe his tone rising. "You must understand it's your life that's important."

"I do understand." Eragon whispers.

"Eragon." I cut in before Brom can try his magic on Eragon - that's hypothetical. "Do you value our friendship?"

"Don't, Theresa, if I die on this mission the Varden still have you." Eragon adds turning to Brom.

"Eragon, Alduin isn't as close to being battle ready as Saphira." I reply as he climbs onto Saphira.

"Eragon! Listen to me!" Brom yells.

"Your shame is not mine!" _Oh Eragon. You pathetic little fool._ "You forgot what it means to be a Dragon Rider. I will save her."

"Eragon you barely know what it's like to be a Dragon Rider." I growl.

"And you know nothing of it, Theresa. You didn't lose anybody." I lower my head shaking it.

"Eragon you..." I just wave my hands at hi nd walk back to Alduin. I hear Saphira let out a roar and her wings beat as she takes off. "Could we make it to him in time?" I ask Brom. He smiles and looks at Alduin.

_"We can."_ I scatter about getting everything I'll need.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Gil'ead**

We arrive in the darkness of night and Alduin plants himself down on the mountain beside it. _"What now?" _He wonders as we stare down at the fortress.

_"I don't know. Wait..."_ I spot Saphira's shiny scales further to the left. _"I'll be back, you stay here and let me know if you see Eragon." _I run over to Saphira slipping on moist rocks and moss then stumble in front of her. "Okay. This is going to be a hard conversation." I say scratching the back of my head. "We need to get Eragon out of there so...uh...be ready for anything." I give her a thumbs up sign and scamper back to Alduin.

_"Didn't you ever have a pet?" _He asks as I creep down beside him.

"I did. It was a calf. But my dad, being the butcher, decided it had better uses than my entertainment." I reply. "I've got to get in there." I move to Alduin's saddle and take the black cloak from my pack. Then I take my bow.

_"You have the look of a hunter." _He says as I tie my long hair back into a plait.

_"Good, I would hate to look like a damsel in distress."_ Alduin laughs then nudges me as I make my way down the slope.

I move through the crowds with my head low, no one stops me which is a good sign. Suddenly as, I reach an area away from the crowds, I'm stopped by someone in a black cloak with a bow. He rips the hood off me and stares down at me. A certain darkness weaves around him and that's more than his looks, dark hair and eyes with pale skin like some sort of corpse. "You shouldn't be here." I take out my bow and grip and arrow in my fingers gently.

"I know. I'm looking for a friend." His lips curl into a smile as he sees me arm myself.

"There's no need for that. I know where he is." I raise an eyebrow at him dropping my arrow back into the quiver.

"Will you take me or is there a price?" I wonder as he chuckles softly.

"Isn't there always one. But I'll talk to you about it later." He says turning and walking me through the fortress. I hear a yell, one so familiar yet I can't quite tell who it belongs to. "Was that your friend?" He asks looking back. I ready my bow looking around as we walk up the staircase.

We make it to the top and stare down into a room as three people limp out of one corridor and king's men from the next. I raise my bow and fire at the men that belong to the king. _"Alduin..."_ I whisper and can hear the roar from here. I hope it's one signalling his rescue rather than a painful death.

Another cry and the ceiling explodes with dust and stone. Saphira drops in at the ready. I continue to fire at the kings men. _"Alduin! Anytime now!"_ Suddenly I hear a sharp pain something burns right to my core.

_"I'm sorry my little Rider, I won't be able to make it...he as wounded me."_ A tear slides down my face. I grit my teeth and let another arrow fly hitting a guard in his gooey eye. The archer beside me seems stunned by this new rage.

_"Who Alduin?"_ I ask as my leg buckle and my quiver empties.

_"A shade...Durza."_ I run not like I would if I was scared not like I would if I was terrified...the speed you run when you know you can reach a loved one in time to save them.

Alduin lies with blood dripping from his scales. _"Alduin...__"_ I whisper crawling beside him.

_"Theresa."_ He wheezes. Blood around his head and neck.

_"How? Who? Just...don't die Alduin. I won't let you.__"_ Alduin nudges me then groans. "I...I don't know any magic...I never thought I'd need it." I whimper the hear the crack of a stick behind me. I turn about to ready my bow when I realise that I'm without arrows.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." It's that archer...I better learn his name in case I have to hunt him down and kill him. "A dragon..." He whispers amazed by Alduin.

"Can you help him?" I ask quickly.

"I know magic, I'll do what I can." I look away from the bright light as he whispers a chant. I curl up lying against Alduin's stomach, tearing dampen my face as I rub his underbelly. I hear the archer/mage chant some more and the words beat into my mind like drums as I close my eyes and sleep.

How do you wake to a corpse? How do you live with yourself as you realise it's over...he's one? ... I didn't have to answer those questions. Alduin nudged me his jet scales sleek and new no blood or scars. The archer lay asleep a few metres away but I tackled him in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cheer as we roll back to Alduin.

_"I think your friend is dead."_ Alduin says tilting his head to look at the archer. I let him go and scuttle back to Alduin rubbing his nozzle and hugging him.

"Don't mention it." I hear the moan.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**Since I haven't read the books I don't entirely know how long it would have taken to get to the Varden so I'm sorry if you get annoyed because the amount of days isn't mentioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**His Name Is Murtagh**

Alduin takes to the sky with both me and the archer clinging to his back. Alduin did what he could to 'fight' against his urges to spin around and twirl in the sky but his fight did him little good since Murtagh (I found out that that's his name) and I spent most of the flight clasping to the saddle for dear life. "Does he always do this?" Murtagh asked having to yell to be heard.

"Pretty much!" I call back as we suddenly drop.

_"Found them."_ He announces spinning in a circle which makes us drop onto the ashes of a ruined forest while he flies back up for a better landing.

Saphira growls at us but mostly Murtagh than me. "Eragon?" I whisper then see the elf at his knees. That must be _Arya_. I fall to her side while Eragon stands and readies his sword for Murtagh. "Arya, you've been poisoned." I say looking at the dark tendrils under her skin. "Eragon, leave him alone, come help your friend." I hiss back at him.

"Is he trust worthy?" I sigh brush the ashes and sticks from my leather breeches as I stand then punch Eragon across the jaw. He stares back at me with the eyes of a child.

"My dragon almost died because of your friend here. You can take care of her and I'll take care of him." I growl pushing passed him as Alduin lands.

"All my life I've dreamed of dragons." He says brushing Alduin's neck.

"You think you could help her?" I ask looking back at the beautiful elf maybe a little jealous.

"The Varden can." He says leaving to talk to Eragon.

We ride for the Varden the boys take the horses while Saphira flies above with me and Alduin at her side. The journey seems endless, we travel across the ashes of what was once a forest then climb up the grassy hills with the mountains in view. I could speed Alduin up and we'd be there hours before the rest but I'm going to be sure that we all get there...except Brom.

The mountainous area with caves, caverns, waterfalls and rocks was, honestly, beautiful but I wasn't allowed to dwell on the landscape for too long since we had to reach the Varden and fast. Each hour we travel, Arya gets worse.

As Murtagh and Eragon run across the ground Alduin, Saphira and I watch the Urgals from above. _"So this is it?"_

_"What do you mean?" _Alduin replies as we stare down at the men shuffle towards the mountains.

_"This is the last time the world will be the same, the last time Eragon and I will be friends since he'll be off trying to save us all?"_

_"Don't think of it like that. This is the last time the Galbatorix has the upper hand."_ Alduin explains before we watch Saphira approach. Alduin follows her.

_"What are we doing?"_

_"Eragon has called for her...and us.__"_ Alduin explains as we enter through the waterfall and into the cavern. Men and dwarves, elves and our friends dot the room.

"There are two Riders?" An ebony skinned man asks Eragon.

"What is your name?" Asks the dwarf. I slide off Alduin and approach.

"I'm Theresa." I answer looking over at the uncomfortable Murtagh.

"She was poisoned by a Shade." Eragon says to the Varden. Murtagh meets my eyes then looks away. Something is wrong with him or them I'm not entirely sure.

"Our healers will make her well." The Varden man - he must be the leader - says losing the smile.

"Urgals, scaling the mountain as we speak." The dwarf announces.

"Time is short, I must know that you're with us, we'll be greatly outnumbered." The man says approaching Eragon.

"We're here to join you." Eragon replies looking at Saphira.

"And you?" The dwarf turns to me.

"I wouldn't be here if not to help." I shrug and Alduin nudges me forward.

"Seize him!" I hear the ebony man command and slide in front of Murtagh while Eragon rips out Zar'roc and both dragons roar in defence.

"He saved my life!" Eragon argues.

"He saved my dragon!" I hiss stepping forward a little.

"He is the son of Morzan, the traitor." The ebony man explains. I turn to Murtagh whose eyes are now on full alert.

"Is this true?" Eragon and I ask together.

"A son doesn't choose his father." He thrashes himself out of the guards' grasp and lifts his shirt revealing a sort of scar across his chest. "This is the only thing he gave me." He drops it again which kind of makes me less exited - wait what? "I hated that man until the day he died."

"Lock him up! If he tries to escape, kill him." We watch as Murtagh is taken away yelling and cursing. "I have no time to take chances. The presence of the Urgals means that the king's men are not far behind." He insists and we move about getting ready for the battle to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Preparing for Battle**

The black armour melts against my skin as if I was born wearing it. Leather lines my body but steel protects my limbs. My bow is made of silver and the arrows have feathers from a fowl and the tips are of steel. My hair is tight and styled up in a wave of small plaits on the top of my head. No...the girl staring back at me in the water is not the same one she was weeks ago.

A sword weighs down at my hips but the boss is strapped across me with the quiver on my other hip...I look like damsel in distress hidden beneath weapons and armour. _"Quit complaining about how you look, maybe you could use you womanly charm on the Urgals..."_ Alduin jests as I hear the door open.

"My father asked me to bring you to him." This is Nasuada the daughter of Ajihad (the Varden's leader). She has his features with the ebony skin, deep brown eyes. Her looks are striking actually.

I let out a breath washing my face then drying my hands on a cloth. "Okay." I whisper back unable to cope with the fact I'm going into battle in less than a day, perhaps this evening.

"Arya has responded well to our healers' work. Her strength runs deep." Nasuada explains to Eragon and I as we walk up the stairs.

"When can I see her?" Eragon asks quickly.

"She is resting now, only she can answer that." Nasuada replies as the doors to the outside world open. The light pours in and we leave the cavern into the daylight. The Varden may not have much contact with the outside world but Farthern Dûr is stunning without the influence of any other city or region. They have built into the mountains creating a beautiful city without taking so much from the land.

We move through the city with Eragon at Ajihad's side and me walking alongside the dwarf, Hrothgar. "They're afraid of me." Eragon notices as we move about the city.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Ajihad replied. "There's no retreat from here, nowhere else to hide. Suspicion has kept us alive all these years." We slow down a little. "When word spread of the new Dragon Rider we were expecting someone a bit more... well-"

"More than me. I've heard it before." Eragon cuts in.

We move into the armoury where Ajihad presents Eragon with his armour. "Your armour is ready for you." He says walking off with his daughter.

"We must prepare for battle." Hrothgar says to Eragon and I.

"I'm-"

"Don't even begin to apologise, Eragon." I say quickly. "We're not the hunters from Carvahall anymore. We're Riders." I do give him a long hug before leaving to see Alduin.

_"Look at them. Your species is so strange before war."_ Alduin sighs fully armoured in black while I watch over the people as they scuttle about preparing.

_"We need weapons to fight. We don't have claws."_ I reply watching them pour oil into the water.

_"No...they don't. You use weapons and then you can't wield them...you can't help but fight others."_ He adds curling up behind me.

"We can wield them. Look at the Riders. We're astride mighty dragons." I say aloud.

_"Good point... Are you afraid Theresa?"_ I nod turning away from the opening of the high cave.

"I am. I've never been more terrified of anything in my life." I admit sitting on the stool against the wall. "Alduin... Why did you pick me? Or whoever picks why me?" I ask looking into those yellow eyes.

_"Would you have preferred it any other way?"_ I look back out at the scene below as the horn sounds letting everyone know the battle will begin any time now.

"No... No I wouldn't." I smile giving Alduin a hug.

_"Good. I wouldn't have wanted a heavy passenger."_ Alduin jokes moving to the edge and looking out with me.

"I wouldn't have wanted any other dragon." I insist.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Battle**

"Alduin, I hope you can breath fire." I pray staring down at the lit torches on the ground.

_"I can."_ He chuckles and lets out a flaming roar that heats him up. A small smile dances across my lips as I'm overwhelmed with new hope.

"Ready the archers!" Someone calls out turning our attention to the battle at hand. A thunderous beat sounds, it may be a catapult or war-cry with drums but either way... The wall of rock explodes and Urgals pour in with the king's men at their flank.

_"Ready?"_ I ask as we shift closer to the edge.

_"I hatched ready."_ Alduin insists. The Urgals move ahead probably believing everyone had left until Arya calls for the archers.

"Loose!" She orders and a wave of arrows fly over the lines of Urgals. As the Urgals drop the infantry run in and now it has truly begun.

"Now!" Ajihad yells to Eragon and I. Alduin and Saphira let out thunderous roars as we appear out of the caves.

_"Any last words?"_ I ask with my legs strapped to the saddle and my bow in hand.

_"This will not be our last battle, my little Rider."_ Alduin answers as we shoot into the sky. Eragon flies inches above and Saphira lets out a line of flame to burn all the Urgals stupid enough not to take the bridge over the water. Alduin and I fly low. A risky task but he lets out his flame breath while I let loose arrow after arrow at any that live. I notice the Urgal near Murtagh's cell and fire my last arrow at him after he bursts through the door. The Urgal drops and Alduin flies on. This battle is more like a dance. Some go in barbaric and charging. Others are agile and use speed over strength.

Thick clouds of smoke fill the air and the sounds is only grunts, cries and metal on metal with the occasion cheer as Saphira or Alduin alter the odds of victory. Suddenly the odds don't seem in our favour. The enemy hordes in numbers we couldn't have with ten ties the population of Varden. _"Let's even it out a bit eh?"_ If dragons could I think Alduin would have smiled at my idea as we flew straight at them and he let out more fire. He clawed at them. Picked them up in his mouth and dropped them from the sky. We fly lower enough so I can take some out with my sword.

_"He has arrived..."_ Alduin says as the smoke supernaturally balls together and out bursts a dark shadow...like a dragon. Eragon and I meet eyes across the battle field. Durza is going to die.

Durza and his shadow charge at a bridge of Varden and a reckless decision pounces into my mind and before I know it Alduin carries it out. We charge at him and tackle him before he can hit the bridge. Now it's chaos. Alduin bites at the smoke and fires at his face ripping at the smoke. I grit my teeth so angry I had used all my arrows and pull out the sword. I jump from Alduin to the shadow after slicing the leather straps to free my legs.

Durza stands there with his red hair beating in the wind and his maroon eyes dark with lust for the magic he wields. I stab at him but he simply shoves the sword aside and slashes at me with black nails. Crimson red liquid no different to Durza's hair slips down my face. Three lines burn into my skin as he shoves me off his shadow beast. As free fall before Alduin catches me in the air. Were both equally wounded. Alduin with blood on his magnificent jet scales and me with my scarred face.

"Come! Taste the blood of your dragon!" Durza calls to both Eragon and me.

"Let's finish this!" Eragon dares with Zar'roc ready and Saphira charging. Saphira sends a ball of fire at Durza but it brushes passed him leaving him unscathed. She spins and Eragon raises Zar'roc to cut at the beast's underbelly with no result.

_"Dark magic."_ Alduin says shaking off the weight of the wound and firing at the lines of Empire men.

Time seems to slow as I stare up at Saphira ad Eragon charging at Durza. They clash. There's a struggle to get any hits on the enemy. Saphira bites at the shadow mercilessly but leaves no mark. She climbs up further but the wind catches under her wings and pulls the opponents apart. She claws into the shadows back roaring at Durza who simply watches. A bright flame flashes in Durza's hands before he flips over Eragon and Saphira back onto shadow. "Alduin. I know what we have to do. Let's do it." I say and we rush at Durza while he's distracted by Eragon and Saphira.

I hear the painful cry as we reach the fight. The shadow with Saphira's neck clutched between its teeth. Alduin spins so his belly is up as I crash into Durza and pull him off his shadow. I stab my sword into his heart. We fly in the air as i watch him vanish into ash. "That's for Brom!" I say before he explodes and I'm left falling closer and closer to the ground.

_"Not on my watch."_ Alduin scoops me back into his arms...legs...whatever. And we fly about finishing the battle. I hear people cheer as we take out yet another line. I look back up at the sky...where's Eragon? Alduin lets out a fire ball at the end of the line and flies up as we search the skies.

"Eragon!" I scream and Alduin roars shooting off to the buildings. We weave in and out of the maze of stone but Saphira and Eragon are nowhere to be seen. I see a flash to my left as we take to the sky. Then I see Eragon collapse beside Saphira.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Victory...or Defeat**

The healers work on Saphira, Eragon only needs rest. We won the battle but if Saphira dies it wasn't entirely worth fighting. I sit beside the sleeping Eragon with Murtagh on his other side. "What's it like?" Murtagh asks suddenly.

"Pardon?" My head shoots up as I realise he's speaking to me. He looks to the cave opposite the one we're in where Alduin rests.

"What's it like to ride a dragon?" I blush maybe a little. How to describe the way it feels to be so terrified yet so overjoyed as you shot through the air with nothing but the tallest mountains to stop you?

"It's...hard to explain...impossible to explain." I stand pacing. "My first flight. I had my eyes shut tight. You can't hear anything but the wind and beating of wings. You just...you're so scared and happy at the same time it's like you're going to explode...and... And now I'm babbling like an idiot." I end with a half sigh, half laugh.

"At least you explained half of it." Murtagh jokes as Eragon moves suddenly. I slide down beside him as he opens his eyes. He rolls his head looking at Murtagh first. He rises anxious about the whole maybe Murtagh is here to kill me situation - possibly.

"Slowly, slowly." Murtagh soothes before Eragon looks over at me.

"Saphira?" I look away then walk. I haven't heard word on her.

"Some friends can be replaced." Murtagh says. I glare back at him harshly then he smiles at me... She lives? we're met by the sounds of wind whooshing under wings as Saphira swoops in delicately. "But we're lucky some don't have to be." He adds as Eragon moves to Saphira. Murtagh looks over at me and smirks. I shake my head at him then stare over at Saphira and Eragon.

"Saphira! I didn't think I could do it!" Eragon admits. I stand beside Murtagh and lean on my leg as I watch Eragon turn back to us. "And Arya?" I roll my eyes.

"Thought that might come up." Murtagh throws Eragon the clothes. "Get changed." I move to the edge and stare over.

"Theresa." Eragon whispers and pulls me into a hug.

"Go get her Eragon. And don't send Saphira on any suicide runs while you're at it, okay?" He nods pulling away.

_"Alduin.__"_ I call and watch him approach.

"Uh...you couldn't let me...uh..." Murtagh stutters.

"Come on." I chuckle as Alduin lands and I climb up behind Murtagh.

_"Why is he in front?"_ Alduin asks then drops back off the ledge leaving me laughing like a mad-woman and Murtagh clutching to the saddle for dear life.


End file.
